


Chopper's Rules

by White_Rainbow



Series: The Goal is Not to Fall (Series) [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alexsandr Kallus - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: It was bound to happen sooner or later, but the crew finds out Kallus' first name. A discussion is had about what nicknames to call the newest Rebel Captain.





	Chopper's Rules

Kallus threw a helpless look at Zeb. 

“Hey, General?” Zeb stepped forward beside Kallus. “It’s not really necessary is it? I mean, he’s been Kallus this whole time. No one really needs to know.”

General Dodonna blinked at them, then blinked at his datapad, then blinked at them again. “He is going to be an official officer of the New Republic, Garazeb. We need to have his full name on file.”

“But I have not used it since…” He thought for a moment. “I have  _ never _ used it.”

Dodonna frowned. “The Empire never had you register your first name?”

Kallus shrugged. “They had my surname and my skills, that was enough.”

Dondonna frowned down at the datapad. “We truly need a full name, Captain.”

Zeb looked sympathetically at Kallus, standing just a hair closer to him without touching. “It’s just for the official record, Kal. I doubt anyone’s going to call you anything beyond Captain.”

Kallus rubbed his neck. “Very well...it is Alexsandr. A-L-E-X-S-A-N-D-R.”

Dodonna’s face brightened. “That is a very fine name.”

“Would you like it?” Kallus offered with a wry smile.

The general chuckled. “Perhaps if I am in need of a spare. There we go, Captain Alexsandr Kallus, you are officially a part of the Republic…”   
“You mean, the unofficial, rebellious, held-together-with-duct-tape Republic?”

Dodonna grinned. “That would be the one.”

Kallus stuck his hand out. “It is an honor, sir. Truly, thank you.”

Dodonna clasped his hand and pulled Kallus into a gruff, friendly hug. “We are the ones who are honored, my boy. Thank you for joining us.”

\-----

Kallus stuck close to Zeb as they left General Dodonna’s office and walked the grounds of the Rebel base. 

They had only landed on the base a few days ago and even then Kallus had found every excuse to stay aboard the  _ Ghost. _

“I am still getting settled in.”

“We may need to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“There are things to clean, like the kitchen for starters!”

Eventually, and quickly, Kallus ran out of excuses and Zeb had coaxed him out into this new world.

Now, Zeb lead him across the expansive runway which served as a storage area, junkyard, maintenance area, and housed a decent amount of vessels as well. 

It seemed the Empire had not obliterated everything at the battle of Atollon. It was an inspiring sight to behold.

Kallus glanced up at Zeb who walked with a lumbering ease, a contented smile on his face as he waved at nearly everyone who passed. People seemed to love Zeb, and why wouldn’t they?  Kallus wondered how many of them knew Zeb and he were together. Part of him had the urge to slide his hand into Zeb’s large mitt, but decided against it, at least for now.

It was, however, nice they could both wear their necklaces on the outside with no repercussions. Kallus toyed with it often, enjoying the feeling of the smoothly carved wood and intricate etchings between his fingers. It also fit with his new ensemble much better than his Imperial uniform. The tanned shirt, plush collar jacket and trousers were considerably more comfortable than the uniform though he did miss the protectiveness of his cuirass, especially out in the open like this.

“Hey…”

Kallus looked up at Zeb, still holding his pendant tightly. “Relax, captain. You’re home.”

“Right.” He let go of the pendant and smoothed out his already wrinkless shirt.

“ _ Alexsandr _ ?!” He heard a squawk behind them. He gave Zeb a sideways glance and the lasat’s ears wilted bashfully. “Ah, haha, I guess news travels fast.”

“So it would seem,” Kallus sighed and turned to see the  _ Ghost  _ crew approach. Ezra was running up to Kallus and Zeb, datapad waving in his hand. Behind him trailed AP-5 and Chopper. Kanan and Hera strolled leisurely together in the back, arm-in-arm.

“When were you gonna tell us!” Ezra balked. “Kallus actually has a  _ first name _ , like a real human person!”

Kallus rolled his eyes. “First names are not a requirement-”

“-in the Empire because we are all mindless droids, blahblahblah,” Ezra mocked.

“Hey,” Kanan gave Ezra a small push on the shoulder. 

Ezra blushed. “Ah, sorry AP-5, no offense.”

“None taken,” AP-5 replied, waving a mechanical hand dismissively. “There are not many droids in the Empire that rivaled my stunning intellect.” 

“So what do we call you?” Ezra asked, stroking his smooth chin as if donning a long beard.

Kallus frowned realizing the question was more of a ponderance than an actual question.

“Captain Kallus or just Kallus will do.” Kallus said, firmly.

“But we know your full name now! We  _ have  _ to give you a nickname.”

“I, personally, am fond of the name Alexsandr,” AP-5 offered. “It is not an uncivilized name unlike some of the  _ other  _ Rebels I know.” AP-5 gave a less-than-furtive nod towards Ezra Bridger.

“That will be fine, AP-5.” Kallus smiled. “You may call me Alexsandr.”

“So then I-” Ezra started.

“ _ You _ can call me Captain Kallus or Kallus.”

Chopper chirred and garbled at Kallus emphatically. 

Kallus thought for a moment and smiled. “Yes, actually, that will do just fine, thank you, Chopper.”

“What?” Ezra gasped. “He gets to call you  _ Lex _ and I have to call you ‘Captain Kallus or Kallus’.”

Chopper let out a sharp warble and waved his metal pincers at Ezra.

“Chopper is right,” Kallus shrugged. “He did not hurl me through a glass control panel when I saved his life. And he did like me from the start.”

Ezra flew his hands up. “That was one time! What about Kal? Can I call you Kal?”

“Sorry, kid,” Zeb said, sliding a hand around Kallus’ waist. “I got dibs on that one.”

Feeling a rush of warmth in his cheeks at the sudden affection, Kallus found himself melting into Zeb’s arms and lay his head on his shoulder. “Captain Kallus or Kallus will be fine,” he insisted.

Ezra grumbled. 

Chopper offered some friendly advice.

Kallus nodded. “I agree. Throwing me through less glass panels in the future would at least earn you the right to call me-”

“Not Alexsandr,” AP-5 interrupted. “Only ex-Imperials should call you that.”

Kallus considered this a moment. “I suppose if Lieutenant Antilles and Miss Wren would like, they may also call me Alexsandr. Yes, that will suit me fine.” 

Chopper chirped helpfully again.

Kallus nodded. “Very well. Ezra, you may call me ‘Lex’, after you have proven to Chopper you have earned it.”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why Chopper gets the lock and key for your name.”

Chopper gave a spin and a few cheerful chirps. 

Kallus grinned and placed a hand on Chopper’s bucket-shaped head. “He’s not wrong. He  _ is  _ my favorite.”

“Oi!” Zeb protested, giving Kallus a playful nudge. 

“ _ You  _ are my partner. You will always be my favorite. I am referring to my new crew here.”

“Oh yeah, hehe, alright.” Zeb broke into a fangy grin. 

Ezra folded his arms. “Well what does Kanan and Hera get to call you?”

Kanan shrugged. “I am fine with Captain Kallus. He has earned the title.”

“Thank you, Kanan.”

Chopper spoke up again. 

“Oh!” Hera arched an eyebrow. “Ah, apparently I get to call you Lex. Is that alright?”

Kallus nodded. “Absolutely, thank you Captain Syndulla.”

“Hera,” she replied with a warm smile.

“ _ Hera? _ ” Ezra rubbed his face. “Oh come onnnnn, Kallus.”

“Sorry, Ezra,” Hera grinned. “Chopper’s rules.”

The intercom blipped on over the entire rebel base announcing the first base-wide meeting since Atollon.

“Alright, crew,” Hera said, leading the way. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Kallus and Zeb trailed behind the group, listening to AP-5 drone on about the meaning of the name “Alexsandr” in Imperial history of which everyone seemed to be half-listening.

A group of kids playing huttball rolled along by, waving at the crew. 

When they saw Kallus they all stopped and gasped. “ _ Meela! Meela!”  _ They all cheered. 

Kallus blinked and hesitantly waved back.

As Kallus and Zeb passed a few more clusters of rebels they also responded with similar greetings. 

“ _ Meela!”  _

_ “Meela’gros!” _

_ “Pekkinos Meela’gros!” _

Kallus felt a lump form in his throat. “They are calling me ‘Little Miracles’. Even still?”

“Well yeah,” Zeb said, holding him close as they walked. “You’ll always be the Little Miracles to them, Kal.”

Kallus waved to the rebels and they smiled enthusiastically back. “It will be strange. I am accustomed to responding to one singular, efficient name. Now I have a flurry of nicknames throughout the rebellion.”

Zeb chuckled. “Well, you’re in a good place now. You’re loved here.”

“Am I?” Kallus glanced up at Zeb..

Zeb stopped walking a moment and gazed deep into Kallus’ caramel eyes. The purple deepening in his cheeks and ears. “Yeah, Kal,” he said, softly, his hand coming up to Kallus’ whiskered cheek. “Yeah you really are…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the name party, but I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Pekkinos Meela'gros is a reference to the nickname he earned in Chapter 12 of The Goal is Not to Fall.   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
